Caution: Red Heads Flammable
by RiseUpToYourAbility
Summary: Norman takes a murder case involving the death of women with red or blonde hair. During his investigation he comes across the killer's next suspected victume; A feisty red head named Jessica. The two go through some personal and emotional moments together. Rated M, swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

/First story! Write reviews!/

It's was another crappy day. Cold, wet and windy. It had been like that for a week but Norman didn't seem to notice. He'd been too busy keeping his mind occupied from falling into the side effects of the ARI and the lack of Triptocane. Norman quit the FBI and gave up the ARI about two years ago, but all the free time and no ARI, left him with more time to suffer his convulsions. He got a new job in law enforcement to hopefully distract himself... But it never seemed to work.

"Fuck off Derek I'm not undercover for the last time." Norman had had it, ever since he got a small detective job at the ACU, Derek, Carter's old partner, had been suspicious and on his ass 24/7. "I don't care, once an FBI always an FBI." Derek squinted at poor Norman.

That day had been long and hard for Norman. Not one case they would let him work on. He fell backwards on his bed exhausted. He closed his eyes just wanting to rest them, the sounds of traffic filling his ears seemed to alter to the sound of leaves rustling. He opened his eyes to see himself laying in a blurry forest. "shit...shit...shit" the ARI side effects were kicking in. "Pull yourself together Norman." the dizzy man fumbled his way to the bathroom attempting to splash water over his face trying to keep calm. "Ngh." his knees weakened and he finds himself on the floor gasping for air. Norman spent that night sleeping on the bathroom floor and then spent the morning rushing to work.

He made it just in time only to spend 4 hours of straight filing. "Hey. FBI wannabe!" Norman strained to look up. "It's your lucky day, you have a case." Derek tossed a file on Norman's desk. Norman picked it up and flipped through it. "A suspected murder case?" He felt a shock of excitement. "Yea I guess it's your lucky day..." Derek sneered. Norman smiled to himself. *Finally! Some action! This might take my mind off the symptoms... Man I really needed this case!* he thought excitedly to himself. Norman looked over and inspected the file at his apartment that night. A suspected murder, a chain of murders, women in their early 20's ranging from blondes to red heads, all burned alive and all lived in the same apartment building. These facts seemed to only pop out for Norman, he had a sharp eye. *So to catch the killer, I need to catch his next victim, before the killer gets to her of course.*

Norman's game plan the next morning was to search that apartment building for the person of interest: female, 20, blonde or red head. Easy, right? Wrong. "Ugh, shit... There are 100 rooms!?" Norman knew this was going to be a challenge. Throughout room 1 to 43 had been mostly seniors, women in their 40's or strange bulky men with tattoos. From 43 to 68 he'd take short cuts and ask the residents if they've seen a woman with these traits. No luck. Finally he made it to the last dozen rooms. Room 89 had yet again another elderly couple who told tired Norman there was a girl who seemed 20 but they didn't know the colour of her hair cause the witness was colorblind. "Thank you ma'am for your help." the couple shut the door. "Of course she had to be colour blind! Just my firkin luck!"

Norman had spent about 2 hours in that building, as much as this pissed him off this was finally his first case in a long time. So like a true Boston blood he 'followed through' with his goal. He started interviewing a family man from room 92 when out of the corner of his eye he saw a female figure enter a room down the hall. By the time he looked he only caught a glimpse of the door shutting. He quickly thanked and excused himself from the man, then rushed to the door. Room 94. Norman paused before he knocked. *this might be her!* he wanted to soak up whatever hope there was that this was the woman with the right traits. "Knock knock." His nerves were on edge right away. The seconds felt like hours. Silence behind the door. Norman's hope began to fade until a quick scrape of metal let out its blunt sound. A pale face with scattered freckles along the nose appeared in the open slit of the door way. *Freckles that's a good sign, red heads have freckles, right?* the view of her face expanded as the door opened. The girl had a soft face outlined by her long straight strawberry blonde hair. She had light pink lips, freckles that scattered her nose and dispersed throughout her face. Her blue eyes studied Norman and her eyebrows scowled in confusion. "Um... Can I help you? ...Sir?" Norman didn't realize he was staring. "Oh yes! Hello I'm detective Norman Jayden, can I have few words with you?" he flustered his speech. *Whoa what's wrong with me? Is it the fact that I've said this so many times or that I finally found her?* "Uh okay?" her lips rolled in in confusion. The ginger opened the door all the way allowing Norman to step in. It was a small green apartment with a blue couch and other necessities placed in apartments. The colours seemed to surprise Norman. So blunt and... Not neutral. Normans gaze went back to the female. She had her earth toned green coat still on with a uniform kilt and knee high black socks and shoes. *Hmm a school uniform?* "Do you want some tea... Mr. ...Jayden?" she had to remember his last name. "Ah yes thank you." Norman stopped looking at her before she caught him. *She's a pretty girl but don't get caught up with her, gotta stay focused at the task at hand.* Norman sat in a blue cushioned chair facing the couch.

In the kitchen was the girl making two teas. Frantically thinking: *Why the fuck is a cop here? Maybe something happened with the neighbors?* She boiled the water. *He said he was a detective? But I didn't even see his badge? Fuck! Did I just let a stranger in? What if he's not a cop? What if he's a rapist! Shit!* The paranoid girl brought two teas in the room and handed one to Norman who smiled a thank you. She sat down and set her tea on the coffee table. "Sorry what's your name, I forgot to ask." Norman stupidly said. She clenched something in her pocket. "My name is Jessica... Can I see your badge Mr. Jayden?" the red head made her move. He flashed his badge to her giving her a good look and waiting for her approval. "Ok thanks." she removed her hand from her pocket and picked up her tea to sip it. Norman went on to explain the case and that she might be the next victim. "Thank you Mr. Jayden but I think I'll be fine" Jessica stated, her strength a little insulted. "Miss, you're in danger of being a victim of his crime, with your permission the ACU can surveillance your apartment and keep you saf-" "IM FINE…Mr. Jayden." Jessica cut off the end of his sentence. Insulted, she stood up. Norman could see her cheeks go red with anger and he knew it was time to leave her alone. For now. "Ok... Here's my number if you need help." he put a piece of paper on the coffee table. *I really don't want to leave her alone, she's my only lead, and she looks like she would need protection.* Norman put aside his male protection instincts and left her apartment. "Thank you Mr. Jayden for understanding." she shut the door. *God... Typical man, always saving the distressed chick* as much as she hated the thought of being saved by a white knight she deeply secretly wanted to.

Norman spent the night actually sleeping for once. For some reason his mind was occupied with something else. *A blunt little fire cracker that Jessica is, too god damn caught up in thinking she can defend herself. I'll do a report on her tomorrow then maybe she'll change her mind and let us surveillance her.*

"How's that case goin Norman?" Norman peeled his eyes off the screen of the computer. "It's goin good thanks." Derek didn't acknowledge or care. Norman's eyes went back to the computer screen. "Jessica Marie Teppel, age 21, female, graduated high school...almost all A's... Currently educated at Scolvard University... Hmm smart girl..." Norman studied the girl's profile, finding himself more than intrigued he stopped. "Well... She fits the victim's description..." he wanted to read more but felt as if he was invading her privacy. *So what she's just a client... C'mon Norman read the rest...* not only did he feel he was invading her privacy he felt like an old pervert. He was 36 and she was only 21. "I know the basics of her and that's all I need." Norman finished his work by profiling and analyzing the killer.

He looked into his bathroom mirror looking at his pale skin, feeling up his old scar on his cheek with his fingers. He started brushing his teeth only to discover the taste of blood. He looked back into the mirror to meet the pale faced man but this time with a streak of blood coming from his nose. The tooth brush dropped from his mouth and his hands trembled to wipe the blood from his upper lip. *Shit... no no no...* Norman's vision blurred in and out, from his apartment to a rocky waterfall cliff. He stumbled his way to the shower and turned it on, unaware he was in his clothes. The water hit his face and clothed body as he slumped down on the floor. *Why did it happen tonight... This is a bad one... It hurts worse this time...* Norman spent the night going in and out of consciousness and worlds.

/It starts out slow but dont worry i have more and it gets good/


	2. Chapter 2

Norman was late for work. "Hey FBI wannabe a broad called the station looking for you? If you're gonna give your one night stands a fake number don't give them the stations number." Derek frowned his frown and walked off. Norman thought for a moment. *what gir- oh crap the red head!* Norman hustled his way through the crowd of people toward the apartment. He pressed the elevator button frantically but quickly decided to take the stairs thinking it'd be faster. He raced up the stairs battling his low stamina and the side effects of the ARI. "No...Not now!" Room 94 was at the 5th floor. Norman was only at the 3rd floor. The stairs flickered from mountains and back to stairs, slowly and painfully he made his way up as fast as he could. Bursting through the stairwell door and throwing his body against room 94. Norman attempted knocking on the door and succeeded within 4 knocks.

The door opened startling Norman and throwing him off balance. "Are you drunk?" Norman looked at Jessica, his vision became clear and he was finally coming to his senses. He shook his head and blinked his eyes staggering about.

Jessica was about to shut the door on him but she saw a weird expression in his face. *This is what I get for asking the white knight to help me.* She chose the hardy choice and helped him in. Slinging his arm around her shoulders and dragging him in only to flop him on her couch... as delicately as she could. *Well if he's drunk some caffeine will sober him up.* She bent down at eye level seeing if he was ok.

*Ok don't worry the symptoms are wearing off it'll be okay just stay calm.* Norman tried saying something to her but nothing came out.  
She walked behind the couch and to the kitchen. Just then Norman's symptoms got worse. *Shit! No no no no! Why is it happening like this!*

Jessica walked back in with a cup of coffee only to see behind the couch a suited man convulsing with blood falling from his nose. "What the hell!?" She quickly put a pillow under his head not knowing what to do. "Mr. Jayden stay with me!" a cliché line she always hears medics say to an injured person. She knelt down on the floor and strongly grabbed Norman's jaw turning it towards her. Making sure his head is on one side so he won't choke on himself. "Mr. Jayden I need you to look at me." she tried directing his attention to the side so he'd keep his head there. *Holy shit what do I do! Do I call an ambulance!?*

Norman tried keeping his hands steady but it didn't work. "Mr. Jayden I really need you to look at me!" and so he did and he saw a panicked petit girl white as a ghost holding his jaw. His eyes met hers. Still in a panic she got out her cellphone stumbling with it. Norman began to relax and the world around him went back to normal, and Jessica, seeing Norman stop moving, paused in her actions before dialing 911. "I'm ok..." he grabbed her wrist pulling the phone away from her dialing finger. "Okay? Okay!? U just had a fucking seizer on my couch do not tell me you're ok!" her attitude and maybe her protective instincts kicked in. "I'm fine..." he lied. "FINE?! Bullshit your fine! What the hell was that anyway!? What are you on meth or some drug?!" Jessica's inferno began as her cheeks flustered red. Norman panicked about giving his darkest secret but she was his only lead and he couldn't let her think he was a crack head. "Well!?" she finalized herself. "I'm clean off a drug, Triptocane, it's been 2 years off it..."

He carried on telling her about the FBI, ARI and Triptocane. All his secrets just pouring out like a sliced water cooler.

"You're not bullshitting me right?" Jessica could not believe it. Norman wiped his nose and flashed her his blood. "I swear."  
Jessica sat down on the floor. Her facial expressions still anger stricken. Awkwardly and dumbfounded Norman tried changing the subject. "So why did you need me here." rubbing her face with both her hands. "Uh oh... A red car was following me around when I got out of my university, so I thought you'd probably want to know about it." Jessica now rising from the floor to assist Norman to sit up. "Did you get a good look at the car?" He rubbed his eyes. "Does it matter? I got the plate numbers." she took a notepad out of her breast pocket. "Here." she ripped a page off and handed it to the exhausted man. "Good job." Norman actually surprised at her for her smarts. He looked the plate numbers over. "So what do you do to stop the ...uh... symptoms?" she brought the topic back thirsty for answers. Norman thought. "I-I don't really know..." he was honest. Jessica went silent then smirked. "Well... Here's MY number if you need my help." she purposely copied his line from yesterday and handed him another piece of paper. He realized what she did. *Cheeky little girl.* he smirked back and took the paper. They talked a little bit more about the killer then he left her apartment and headed to his own.

Norman was busy making his game plan for the next day. *I'll run the plate digits through the system and find the killers car and hopefully trace it to the killer's identity.* he shifted in bed ready to sleep. *Hopefully Jessica will be safe for that day.*

Norman quickly ran the plate numbers and came up with an address and a picture of the red car. Bolivars St. 273. Dressed neatly in his suit, like always, he made his way to the address. What he saw when he came there was a hog fest. Dozens and dozens of motorcycles, but few owners. About 5 big potbellied tattoo covered men stood together sipping out of red cups. Their attention now focused on Norman as he got out of the taxi. He walked up to them hoping to dear god they'd be civilized. "Hello I'm detective Norman Jayden can I speak with the owner of the house privately." Of course it had to be the biggest one that stepped forward. "Yea that'd be me." Norman stepped away from the bikers with the man. "Do you own this car?" he showed him the photo. The big bellied man stroked his beard. "Depends... Did it get a ticket?" "No sir I just need to know who the owner of this car is." he put the photo back in his pocket. "What's it to ya?" the burly man shifted his feet. "I'm investigating a chain murder of women, sir will you please answer my question." Normans feathers getting ruffled. "I sold that car... Long time'go... Man named Jerry or sumthin…" Norman nodded "Are you sure that's his name?" "Yup pretty sure and if not it don't matter it's just a couple of broads." the big man chuckled through his grey teeth. Norman flashed to an image of Jessica. *Just a couple of broads!?* "Sir, their human beings." Norman starting to raise his voice. The man ignored his statement. "You know whut... I bet yea they's was all skanks anyways..." Norman couldn't stop being defensive and did the most stupid thing. "Hey!" Norman threw his small fist into the biker's face. The biker stepped back a little, stunned, and then returned the favor back to the defenseless Norman.

"Ow!" he felt up the bruise on his cheek bone looking into the mirror. *God damnit… why the hell did I punch a 300 pound redneck!* He went to his bed and laid down mentally punishing himself for his actions. *He called them sluts... He doesn't even know them...* He pictured Jessica getting mad at him... He stopped immediately once he caught himself enjoying the thought of her feisty attitude. He felt his lip as it started to swell.

/So they get closer personally but only a bit :P. Next chapter: they get closer phsically. Get your head out of the gutter! Their not having sex! ...yet./


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 days without a word from Jessica and aimlessly tracking people who registered a car with the name of Jerry. It had also been 3 days of convulsions and nose bleeds, seeming to get worse within the 3 days. He decided to check on Jessica.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" She opened the door to see the suited man but this time with a bruised face and a swollen purple lip stretched into a smile. "Whoa what happened to you?" she let him entered the room. "Heh got into a little fight..." he chuckled rubbing his cheek. "With who?" she went to the kitchen to make tea. "A biker who used to own that car that followed you. It's ok though he didn't put up much of a fight after I threw my first hit." he sat down as he lied. Jessica walked in the room with the two teas. She looked Norman up and down "You? Beat up a biker?" He went red in the face. "Y-yea what's wrong with that?" Lied again. "It just doesn't seem logical that a detective your size beat up a biker... Hmm Mr. Jayden?" she smirked having caught him lying. "Heh fine ok he got one hit on me and... I ...ran with my tail between my legs, you happy? And call me Norman." he took the tea from her and relaxed in the chair as if it were his own house. "Sure I try my best to be polite and under control." she sipped her tea and put her legs on the coffee table. "Hmm… under control? You need to work on that." he smirked wanting to get under her skin. "If your referring to me kicking you out that one day just remember I can do it again." she smirked back. "So how's the withdrawal and symptoms?" she pushed curiously. "Um... I still have them but what am I to do?" he wanted to be honest with her. "Anyways anything suspicious happen lately? No people following you? Sending you letters?" he changed the topic. "Hah, now that you mention it... a guy in one of my classes gave me a 'love letter'..." Jessica got up and dropped a piece of paper on the table. "... He's got a crush on me no big deal, pretty childish if I do say so myself..." she finished her tea and put it on the table. Norman reached out for the paper and read it. "Wow... very uh...romantic?" he poked fun. "Hardly more like a 1st grade Santa letter." she got up and looked at the clock. Norman saw this notion and decided to leave. Both saying goodbye.

Norman read the letter over and over thinking too much about everything. *a guy has the hots for Jess eh? ... Well I shouldn't worry she thinks he's childish... Wait no why would I worry or not worry? I don't care if some boy dates Jessica...* he put down the letter and picked up the paper with her phone number. *... And even if I did care she's too young she'd think I was a pedophile...* he frowned while playing with the paper.

Jessica downed her midnight vitamins C pill. Then crawled into bed. *ugh school is really stressful this year… Not only that but I have a killer on my ass... This is weird... But when have I never liked weird... Its fun* She rolled over facing her nightstand and picked up Normans number, looking at it quickly then putting it down. *it's nice that he comes to see if I'm ok, even though it is his job...* she turned out the light and went to sleep.

Norman slept great that night and he didn't know why his symptoms went on and off at random nights. "Mr. Jayden, the office party will be tonight, and all the colonels will be there, make sure you come classy and don't come alone, bring a date!" Captain Perry quickly gave Norman all the facts of tonight's plans within one sentence. *Just great I was going to analyze the killer's motives tonight... Now I have to attend a stuck up cop ball.* he sighed and started dialing a number. *well I need a date...* "Hellooo." a familiar voice chimed from the phone. "Hey Jess it's me Norman are you free tonight..." he continued the details.

"So you want me to impress your little officers?" he could hear her smirk. "No... Well yea... Sorta." he shifted in his seat. "So should I go revealing or classy." she grinned "As much as I want to keep old men off you I rather have you safe with clothes on." he chuckled picturing it. "Okaaay so in between got it!" "Wha- no- uh whatever... I'll pick you up at 8 okay so be ready." "Okay."

Norman put on a normal suit and some cologne not wanting to bother to impress the colonels. He told the taxi driver to wait there he'll just be 5 minutes as he entered Jessica's apartment building. He knocked on the door feeling nervous for some reason. *oh god she better not be wearing a belt as a skirt* this image pleased Norman so he discarded it immediately. "C'min its open." she chimed from behind the door. Norman opened it hesitant at first. "Jess, you shouldn't really leave your door unlocked, no matter wha-" he was aw struck as she walked in the room. When she said in between of classy and revealing she meant it. The green knee length dress hugged curves Norman had never seen before. And the top perfectly complemented her chest pushing up but covering up her breasts. "Wow..." Norman stared at her with his jaw to the floor. *Wow...*  
"Like it? Green is my favourite colour."She broke his simple thoughts. "I think it's my favourite colour now too..." he mumbled still mesmerized. "What?" she smiled with a confused face. "What?" he snapped out of it. "Oh nothing I asked if you were ready..." he tried to cover his fault. "Umm..." she looked around the apartment and then at herself. "Yup ready to go impress your boss people!" she said with a joking smile. Norman smiled back. And they went in the taxi cab and left.

They arrived at the office which was packed with people, all high class. Norman showed the guard his badge and held the door open for Jessica. The music inside was classical orchestra music. Norman couldn't complain about this because he didn't mind classical at all, he kinda even liked it. "Hey numbskull! Surprised to see you here..." Derek slapped Norman on the back then something catches his eye. "... And who is this?" Derek raises his eyebrow to his prey of interest. "This is Jessica sh-" Derek cuts him off. "Nice to meet you miss. Jessica I'm Derek Montrolp..." he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Jessica keeping her cool but laughing so hard on the inside managed to say her reply. "It nice to meet you too." she had the widest grin. Norman disgusted at Derek's attempt to woo his date. *what the hell is he doing? She's my date... Well not really a date but a ...a? Doesn't matter she's my company I'm not gonna let him get up her skirt* Derek winked at Jessica and she used all her might not to laugh. He then left and she bursted out gripping Normans shoulder for balance. "Why are you laughing?" Norman was completely confused. "Ahhh... Just that whole guys 'presentation', I'd give him points for chivalry but his creepiness overpowers it." Norman looked at it from her view and saw how it was funny so he let out a chuckle.

Music started to play louder and a large spot on the floor opened up and people stated dancing. "Do you know how to dance?" Norman asked her still watching the people waltz. "Nope not a clue." she smiled watching the dancers enjoy themselves. "Do you wanna learn?" He turned to her. Her red blonde hair framing her face. "It's not my top priority... But what the hell, why not." she smiled and he escorted her to the floor. "Ok so put your hands here..." he placed her right hand on his shoulder. "...and here." and he held her left hand gently. "Now just take a step at a time and follow me." He put his remaining hand in the curve of her waist, it felt natural there and he liked the feeling. For about a minute Jessica spent this time looking at their feet following that pattern and rhythm. "There you're getting it." he smiled and she finally looked up catching Norman's eye then looking away at the other dancers. She would even close her eyes at some points. The song ended but Norman forgot to actually let go of her. "Beethoven... Moonlight Sonata." she stated as her eyes were still closed. Norman was surprised she knew the song. She opened her eyes to accidentally make eye contact with Norman then to look away again. "Norman!" Captain Perry appeared from the crowd. "Colonel Gigsti this is detective Norman Jayden..." he went on but all Norman heard was Jessica asking him if he wanted a drink. "No thanks." he whispered back at her. She nodded and disappeared through the crowd. "...and right now he's already working on a murder case." Perry trying hard to impress the colonel. "Caption that's confidential information." Norman said to end the conversation. "Ahh yes good Jayden, always following the rules..." Perry went on. Just then Beethoven turned into the sound of splashing water. *no... It can't be...* his balance became off and the world around him was changing. "I-I- have to go... To the bathroom..." he excused himself and tried walking towards the bathroom but every step was like stepping off a cliff. Everything sent his nerves to shock. He busted through the door and went to the basin to splash water on his face.

Jessica was looking for a waiter to find some wine, she gave up after a while then bumped into someone. "Oh sorry sir." she looked up and if it wasn't the creepy white knight himself. "Champaign?" he held out a slender glass. "No I'm good... Have you seen Norman?" she then remembered that she'd spent a long time out of his sights and he might be getting worried. "Nope besides... Norman's such a bore... Kind of a geek if I do say so myself..." he grinned slyly. Jessica snarled at him. "I happen to like geeks." her statement was bold as she pushed past him. She searched the crowd double over and couldn't find him. *where could he be?... I hope he didn't get his symptoms... Shit.." she got an idea of where he might be. She slowly opened the men's room door trying not to make it obvious that her, a female, was going into a male washroom. "Norman...? Shit!" she ran and knelt beside the convulsing body. This time she knew what to do from prepared Google research. *okay I gotta elevate his head just a little and get his mind off the hallucinations* She got on her knees behind his head and pulled him up by his armpits. His head strained its way onto her lap. Jessica then loosened his tie and tilted his head up so he could see her face. "Hey! Norman!..." she rubbed his chest in a soothing circular motion. "...what was the song that played when we danced..?"

Norman's hands stopped shaking but his vision was still stuck with waterfall. He heard someone and felt something warm in his chest. He didn't know it but he relaxed more and heard the voice more clearly. "What was the song we danced to Norman?" she continued rubbing his chest. His vision cleared and he saw Jessica's upside face above his. "Moonlight...Sonata..." he croaked. Feeling the warmth from her lap and hand he wanted to just close his eyes and sleep. "Good... Norman I think you should go home." He slowly rose to a sitting then standing position. Jessica stood up and fixed his tie.

She called a cab and they made their way to Norman's apartment. He got out of the cab. "Sorry that that happened Jess..." he apologized for ruining her night. "Norman! Don't be sorry! Shit happens and in your circumstance it's gonna happen a lot... Now are you sure you can make it up to your room?" as much as he wanted her to come up he thought he'd let her go for the night. "Thanks Jess..." he said as he shut the cab door and went to his room.

Jessica slid out if her dress and into bed. *why do these convulsions always happen when I'm gone or busy... Poor man.* she turned out the light and fell asleep.

Norman just ripped off his clothes wanting to get in bed. Once he did he laid there thinking like he always does. *the symptoms are the same... At least they didn't get worse* he tossed and turned for 2 and a half hours then finally collected himself to attempt sleep. He took sleeping pills... And they didn't work. He even drank warm milk... Also didn't work. He laid back down and decided to go over what happen that night. *hmm her tactics on distracting me work but how...* He positioned his head on his pillow as if his head were on Jessica's lap. Then he started rubbing his chest in slow circular motions. *mmm... so that's how...* he fell asleep with a hint of a smile.

The weather the next day was wet and rainy. Jessica dressed in her uniform with her green trench coat and a green scarf. She made her way to Scolvard University on foot because taxis were too expensive and it was to rainy to ride a bike. She finished her first course and was onto her second. "Now we will be learning symbols in the 'H' category..." She took notes and followed along. "Harrow a symbol of..." he carried on. Then a note was placed on her desk by a blonde student now entering the class. She opened it up and read it discreetly. *'Coffee? Check yes or no...? God what is he? 15?* she wrote another check box that said 'immature', checked it off and passed it back to him. Jessica felt uncomfortable knowing that he was staring at her the whole time. When class ended she made a break for the door but the blonde jock named Brent blocked her. "Hey ok I'm sorry the notes where a little gay but I really do want to get a coffee with you..." he stared into her eyes. She refused to stare him back with the same emotions. "I can't... sorry..." she tried her best to let him down then attempted to leave when he grabbed her arm. "Why can't you?" he asked a total change in emotion. "B-b-because..." adrenaline pumped into her body startled by the man's grip. "Because...I... have a boyfriend!" she came up with the stupidest but effective answer. "Oh..." he released his grip and Jessica released her held in breath. "Well he better keep a good eye on you... Don't want someone else to sweep you off your feet." he smirked and winked at her as he left. She felt repulsed and disgusted as she left. *What a creep...this is why I like nerds and geeks, smarter, mature and they don't think their all that.* Jessica left the building and walked home. She got into bed and thought about her day and immediately passed out.

Norman on the other hand had some trouble. *God what a dull day... Not a single lead on the killer...* His symptoms tainted his mind they were slowly creeping up then going away. He couldn't sleep for about an hour and decided to do what he did last night. *Well it worked last time* Norman placed his head on his pillow properly and started rubbing his chest in a circular motion. 10 minutes passed. *Why won't it work?* He then pictured how Jess would do it and he repositioned his head pretending it was on her lap and then imagined it was her small hand soothingly rubbing him. *ugh... this is the only way to sleep... But it's so weird...* Norman hesitated to like it but when he started to doze off he smiled feeling euphoric and went to sleep.

/There... physical contact :P... happy? Introduced blode jock in this chapter, we will see more of him sadly. There will be more to come so dont worry!/


	4. Chapter 4

About 2 days went by and Jess always felt watched while Norman's strategies to sleep slowly lost their touch.

Jessica headed out to her course and Norman headed to work. Jessica walked back home but Norman was still stuck in how to get another lead. He searched through files and reports but nothing matched the name Jerry or the red car.

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!" his cellphone buzzed and chimed on his desk. He picked it up. "Hel-" he was cut off by a panicked voice. "My fucking house is ruined! It looks like someone ransacked the place!" Jessica's voice was in panic. "Jess? Wh-what happened?!" Norman stunned by all the yelling. "Someone's been here and trashed the place!" she yelled in frustration. "Ok Jess, I need you to get out of there now and wait on your street with a crowd of people I'll be there immediately!" He answered her with a calm assertive voice letting her now she was safe but really he was just as scarred as she was. He put the phone in his pocket and booked it out the door. "Taxi!" he shouted but none of the orange cars were empty. "TAXI!" he shouted in a panic. *Fuck i have no time for this, I gotta go by foot!* he ran through the crowd bumping into and excusing people. Running for almost 5 minutes he made it to the street across Scolvard University. Norman scanned the crowd with no sign of Jess. He crossed the street and moved through the people trying to find her pale freckled face. *Where is she!?* he spun around multiple times in one spot. Soon his symptoms crept up on his mind. The people around him started to turn into autumn trees. *FUCK! NO! NO!* he stumbled trying to keep his balance as people shoved him. *Fuck... noo...noo... She needs me...she... needs...*

"NORMAN!" a voice broke the sound of leaves rustling. "Norman!" he blinked his eyes and started to see a defined female figure moving towards him. He leaned forward trying to get closer.

*shit his symptoms... He gonna fall…* she pushed past the people and ran up to Norman just as he was about to topple over. "Norman... Norman..." she shook his shoulders. "Norman!"

His vision altered back to the crowd of people surrounding Jessica's face. "Jess...?" he blinked and could feel his muscles gain control again. "Norman what do we do?" she panicked supporting his weight. "Hold on..." he got up off her and to the side of the sidewalk. "Taxi!" he attempted to lift up his arm but lost his balance. Before he could fall face first she caught him. "Taxi!" she shouted as she hailed a passing taxi which slowed down at the sight of her needed assistance. Jessica seated Norman in and got in herself. "Where do we go Norman?" she shook his shoulder. He blinked finally being able to see. "Boulevard St. Sir" he ordered drunkly to the taxi driver. Jessica leaned over to Norman and put her fingers under his chin tilting his head back. "No nosebleed... That's good." she released his chin to it original position.

They arrived at his apartment and she hauled him to the lobby elevator. "What floor?" she paused before hitting any buttons. "7..." he managed to lift his hand and press the button. His arms were working but his legs needed more time. She held him with his arm over her shoulders and her other arm wrapped around his waist. Norman liked the feeling of being close to her and Jessica sure didn't mind the extra body heat. The elevator 'dinged' and she took him down the hall. "This one..." he stopped her from moving any farther. Room 340. Norman fumbled his key into the lock as Jess held him up. He swung the door open after unlocking it.

Once they got settled in and Norman could work his legs they could finally talk about what happened and what to do next.

"So where do I go?" Jessica asked as Norman sat on his leather couch with his face in his hands. "You're staying here for now... Until we catch the killer." Norman knew there were other options like her renting a hotel room but he wanted to know she was safe... And close. "Ok... I can sleep on the couch..." she knew not to refuse his offer, she didn't feel like testing his and her pride, she didn't have the energy for it. "You can sleep in my bed... Oh! But don't worry I'll be on the couch!" Norman covered up a word fumble that sounded as an invitation to sleep in the same bed with him. "No. No. Its ok I like couches. It's your home." this she had to refuse, she felt she was taking too much from him. "No..." he looked up at her and saw her soft face giving him a sympathetic look. "Okay...whatever you want." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Want a drink?" he poured himself some vodka. "Nah I'm not much of a drinker." she smirked breaking the awkward sadness that lingered in the room. "Really cause I thought you'd be the partying type." he looked at her school bag full of books. "'Ha ha' yup that's me party Patty..." She smiled and sat on a stool in front of the island Norman had his glasses and vodka on. "Heh party Patty?" he chuckled and smiled at her. "I made it up on the spot okay?" she started smiling. "Yea I can tell." he jokingly said as he took a sip out of his concoction. She sighed. "Heh yea I'm not a party person... Hate socializing with party freaks or popular bitches or ... creepy jocks." she looked down at her fingers. "Well maybe that's a good thing..." he smiled as her head rose and held eye contact with her staring into her blue eyes. "Well I'm ready for bed..." she broke the mesmerizing stare and stood up. "But it's only 9:30?" Norman protested finishing his drink. "I'm an early sleeper and an early riser." she smiled and shrugged proud of her different personality. "Heh funny… Ok well let me set up your bed... And uh if you need pajamas I have some large shirts and track pants in the bottom dresser in that room." he nodded to the room as he got out some sheets.

"Is my bed ready." a cherry tired voice came from behind him. "Yup all ready..." he turned around to see the petit, slender but curvy girl standing barefoot with nothing on but one of his old shirts. Even though it did go down to her knees it shocked him to see how cute she could be in his old shirt. *Wow... that shirt... looks... good on her...* he didn't even want to be rude or piggish in his thoughts. He quickly stopped himself from staring at her and looked at the bed. "Ok... If um you need another blanket or something just call my name okay?" he looked back at her, she was blushing. "Okay I will." she pranced to the couch and got under the covers while Norman walked into his bedroom.

*Norman don't be perverted she's 21 calm down...* he got undressed to look down and see the warmth of his 'pride' sticking out. *I'm hard?!* He got in his pjs quickly and slipped into bed. *Really!? I get a stiffy seeing a girl almost fully clothed and not one from seeing 'women' almost showing there tits prancing around at work!* He looked down at it...still high and mighty. *Don't worry it'll go away...* he turned out the light. "Goodnight..." Jessica's voice entered Norman's thoughts. "Goodnight..." he replied back letting himself smile at the awkward predicament.

Norman woke up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The sun rays hit the bottom of his bed. Once he was fully awake he peeked under the covers. *Good it's gone* He sighed and jumped out of bed confident and strutted his way into the main room. The couch had untidy sheets dispersed among it but with no Jessica tangle up asleep in them. *Where is she...?* he did a 180 getting a view of everything behind him seeing if she was there. "Jess!" he called out. Norman searched every room. *Where the hell is she!?* He was getting worried. The nervous man threw on his clothes and headed for the door to look for her when a piece of paper fell from it. "Went to school. Done at 3. Will be here at 3:30 or 4... Depending on how fast I walk!?" he crumpled up the paper. "Is she out of her mind?! There's a fucking killer on her ass... Shes... Winde... Up dead" he mumbled the rest as he left the building.

Norman stood before her apartment building. *Well she'll be done at 3... That's when I'll pick her up but now it's only 11... I have 4 hours to search her apartment for clues... Might as well make use of the free time I have.* Still mad he entered the building and Room 94 with ease considering it was unlocked still.

"Wow... She wasn't kidding... looks like somebody threw a party... And the party gifts were leaf blowers and hammers..." the place was turned upside down. The couch and chairs were flipped the cupboards tipped over. Norman pulled out his recorder. "Scene looks as if the suspect was not looking for something... Items tipped over, not opened and searched, just demolished... Almost as if done out of rage." he stepped over the remains to the kitchen which was also a disaster. "...paper in oven looks as if the suspect wanted to burn the place..." broken glass cracked under his foot when he went to the living room and then into the bed room. What he saw shocked him. "...bedroom..." he paused taking it in. "...completely tidy..." The room was spick and span, nothing out of place, just left completely clean. Norman spotted an open drawer, he walked over and inspected it. "No..." he breathed to himself. He turned his head and closed his eyes as he shut her dispersed underwear drawer. "Suspect has seem to have taken some of the... victim's... undergarments..." Norman forced it out to the recorder. He looked over the room and found a letter on the bed. "A note on victim's pillow reading: 'Why... Why do you have to love another man... I thought we had something! Don't worry my little firecracker...I'll make sure we find that... spark again.'" Norman swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he shut his eyes just trying to forget what he saw and read. *What sicko would do this, and who is this guy Jess 'loves', is it a metaphor or is it true.* He checked his watch, 2:48, time to get Jessica. As he made his way down the stairs of the apartment he was dead silent... Even in his thoughts.

Jessica left from her 2nd course, ready to leave the school and walk to Norman's when a big blonde brute stepped in front of her. "Hey! Jess where you headed tonight?" He walked awkwardly with her, diagonally facing her, yet in front of her. "I'm busy... sorry... and try not to call me 'Jess' I hate nicknames." She tried being cold to him give him the hint that she didn't like him. "Well I thought maybe you'd like to come to my party?" Jessica kept walking but at a faster pace yet he still followed her. Finally she made it out the front doors and was on her way down the steps. "Jessica!" he grabbed her arm for the second time that week, and that was one too many times for Jessica. She spun on her heal. "Let go of me now." she gave him a death stare as her words came out calm and harsh. "Why don't you come to the party? It'll be fun! Alcohol... music... Dancing... You'll stay up till the morning just partying like a freak! C'mon!" he gripped her arm tighter. Everything that came out of his mouth Jessica deeply despised. "I hate parties, thank you for the offer, now give me back my arm." and just like that she ripped herself from his grip. "Bu-" he was cut off by a voice yelling in the distance. "Jess!" Norman shouted out to her, just wanting to get her attention. Jessica turned around to see Norman jogging up the steps towards her. "Norman!" she shouted with glee as she met him half way and hugged him. Norman was really shocked unexpecting her to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, giving Bret a show of who she belongs too. Still he had the nerve to come back. "So you never answered me you wanna come to my party?" He looked at her then eyed up Norman. Jessica clung onto Norman's arm as she stood beside him. "Sorry Bret but no..." she didn't want to sugar coat it anymore. Bret frowned then eyed up Norman again. "I assume you're her boyfriend?" Norman went wide eyed but before he said no Jess gave his arm a tight squeeze. "Y-Yes... I am." "Well..." Bret grabbed Norman's other hand and shook it with unnecessary force. Norman hid his pain. "...you better keep an eye on her." the blonde jock did his awful grin and wink combo as he left.

Jessica felt that awful wave of disgust wash over her as Norman felt that warm wave of confusion wash over him. She let his arm go and let out a deep sigh. "Thanks, 'creepy lover boy' was on my ass..." She looked at the doors of the school as Bret entered them. "Lover boy?" Norman was just bathing in confusion. "Yea, he's been asking me out or asking me to go with him to places." she collected herself and looked at Norman who was also staring at the doors. "What's his name again?" he wasn't staring at the doors he was staring blankly in that direction just thinking. "Bret...? Why...?" her eyebrows furrowed.

They walked to Norman's apartment talking about the case but Norman left out the details about her missing underwear.

"Creepy... Just plain creepy." She said to Norman as they entered his apartment. "Yea..." he knew that that wasn't even the worst part. "What's the time?" she sat on the couch. "Um... 5:00." he glanced at the sharp metal abstract clock in the kitchen. "Wow we defiantly took our time walking ... what's for dinner?" she kicked off her shoes and laid down. Norman opened and searched the fridge. "...um... why don't we go out for dinner?" he said with a dry chuckle. Jessica sat up quickly looking at Norman. "Really?! You have no food?" she smiled then laid down again. "Well where will we eat." she sighed. "Do you like sushi?" he shut the fridge and looked at Jessica who sprung up wide eyed looking at him. "YES! Motherfucking yes!" And like that Jess threw on normal clothes and they headed out.

Dinner talk was quiet but Norman really enjoyed the company considering he almost never talks to people unless it's necessary. Jessica enjoyed her sushi as she savored every bite. The bill was expensive but Norman didn't want to ruin the euphoric aura coming off Jessica. Plus he saw her eyes twinkle every time she devoured raw salmon. *God she's cute...* he was almost drooling but stopped himself every time she looked up at him.

They got back and went to sleep in their own beds thinking of the nice evening they had.

Jessica snuggled her head into her pillow and squirmed into her blankets getting warm. *Damn... That was really really nice of Norman to get me all that sushi... I wonder how much it cost him? Crap it was probably expensive... I'll just pay him back somehow... Meh whatever opportunity comes along.*

Norman was sleepy but still his mind raced. *So Bret is probably mad at Jess... Could it be him? I still have to keep on open mind on suspects though... But he is the closest one I've got.* he remembered the underwear drawer. *whoever the killer is he better not touch Jess... or any other girl.* he finalized his mental sentence wanting to fool himself into thinking that he doesn't care just about Jessica. He slept that night, normally, just like last night.

/Yes we finally get some more action from the killer and yes more drama more stupiditty and more sexual tension. :p what would this story be with out its sexual tension? (a crappy murder mystery) (yay). Anyways if you spot some or lots of grammar mistakes go ahead and tell me (if it really bugs you). I will fix them and be more aware of them in the next chapter./


	5. Chapter 5

Norman woke up to the sound of popping and the smell of bacon. His eyes opened immediately and he sprang out of bed and into the kitchen to see Jessica cooking 3 things at once. "Wow your good in the kitchen." he yawned as he sat down at the island. She looked over her shoulder giving him a death stare. He realized what he said. "I didn't mean it that way." he forced a smile trying to show her he was sorry. She just shook her head grinning. They ate and she left in a hurry to get to her 2nd course. "Can you come walk me here again or pick me up?" she asked halfway out the door. "Sure ... Wh-" he was cut off. "Thanks! Bye Norman!" she shut the door and left. "Bye..." he said quietly to himself finishing his mouthful of pancakes.

Once he was done he washed up and headed to work. "Hey Jayden how's that case goin it's been a week or two and you still got nothin, the next chicks gonna die on you." Derek ruddily stated trying to get under his skin. "As a matter of fact she's safe at my apartment. Derek." Norman looked up at him, Derek smirked and Norman saw the flaw in what he said. "Soo... Shes at your place..? Did you... You know... Seal the deal-" he winked before he was cut off by Norman. "No Derek! I'm not sick like you!" Norman in all seriousness stared at him. "She's too young you pervert..." Norman looked back down. "So you're like what? 30 sumthin? And besides the younger the 'tighter'..." Norman could sense he winked and those last words sent him over the edge. "You sick fuck!" Norman stood up and hook punched Derek right in the left side of his face. Derek took the hit but them came back with a left hook punch which Norman dodged but got hit in the stomach by Derek's other surprising fist. Once Norman got the wind knocked out of him Derek was at the advantage and gave the helpless man a blow to the right side of his face. Derek had him on the ground but he didn't stop there. Office workers gathered, then finally security broke it up.

The secretary that was forced to drive him home was happy to see the bruised mess step out of her car. Poor Norman made it to his apartment took two steps inside after shutting the door and just collapsed on the couch still littered in Jess' sheets. Norman inhaled deeply still trying to breathe normally. He could smell Jessica's scent on her sheets. Norman didn't care at all in fact he liked in and just like that he dozed off.

Norman heard a jangle at the door and woke up to see the clock, it was 5:34 pm. *Shit! Jessica...* he flopped his head to the side to see the door swing open with a pissed off girl behind it. But once that girls eyes made contact with Normans, her whole completion changed. She switched from pissed to sympathetically pissed. Jessica sighed. "What the fuck happened to you..." not surprised or anything she just walked over to him, knelt down and inspected the bruise on his face and his cut lip. "Just a fight..." Norman winced as she touched his bruise. "'Just a fight'... That's funny..." she sighed. "Norman no offense... But you suck at fighting... Like you really suck..." she smiled and looked him in the eyes. Norman looked back at her. "I know but I was just stickin up for someone..." she moved her gaze to the bruise on his neck half hidden by his shirt. "Oh really... And who were you defending?" she loosened his tie. "Uhh...some guy... At work..." he lied, then looked down confused at what she was doing. "What are you doing?" he changed the topic. "If you have any serious bruises on your stomach or something you could be bleeding internally." She continued as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Um... Hey I think I can do that by myself..." he tried pulling the unbuttoned buttons together. "Oh so do you also have a middle ranking medical degree? Don't worry I just need to see what colour they are." she stared him in the eyes. Norman's hands released and she continued unbuttoning his shirt in silence. There was two thumb sized purple bruises merged together on his left pec and two purple baseball sized bruises on the left half of his stomach. She examined them and touched the skin around the baseball bruises getting closer to the bruise. Norman winced in pain and by that Jess knew how far the hits went into him, none of them were lethal. Norman this whole time watching Jess mesmerized in her work and knowledge. He was also praying she wouldn't look down any farther, considering being exposed to Jessica made him 'excited'.

Jess looked at him as he was looking at her hands on his chest and stomach. "Good news... You'll live." Norman stop looking at her hands and looked at her. She smiled. "Well that's always good to hear." he did up his shirt and sat up slowly feeling the pain in his stomach. Jessica helped him up and to his room. She left him shutting his room door but it failed to shut completely. Jess took off her clothes and threw them on the ground. *I need more clothes... I've worn those for two three days straight* she indulged the feeling of being naked and looked at the spot Norman had been laying on. *What an idiot...* she sighed *well he was just sticking up for someone... And shit Jess the man is letting you stay here... Be more respectful.* she mentally lectured herself.

Norman started putting on his pajamas when he caught a glimpse a one colored figure in the living room. He peeked through the crack and saw the pale peach coloured body standing there. It was only her back but that was enough for Norman to feel the pleasure of seeing the back of Jessica's legs, back and beautiful bum naked... Followed by the guilt. *Wow...she's so...* she turned around and Norman quickly flew back away from the door before he could catch a glimpse of her front or finish his thoughts. He sat on his bed. *Norman get a hold of yourself... You're not a pig like Derek...* he looked at his strained pajama pants. *Ok maybe a slight pervert but not a pig like Derek*

Jessica reached down for the old shirt she was using as a night gown and slipped into it. She went into her bed and herd Norman do the same. "Goodnight Norm!" she smiled to the now dark room.

His thoughts were interrupted by her goodnight. "Goodnight Jess." he closed his eyes. *wait did she just call me 'Norm'" he replayed what she said in his mind. He smiled liking the way she said his new nickname.

Norman woke up and threw his covers off; exposed to the cold his skin grew goose bumps. *stupid rain is making everything cold. He got out of his bed still in pain from the bruises. He entered the main room to a new surprise. Jess was not in the kitchen cooking and there wasn't a note on the door from her. Instead she was sleeping curled up of the couch, blankets slumped on the floor. *i wonder how long she's gone without the blankets on her, she must be cold* Norman picked up the blankets and pulled them over Jessica's small body. He looked at her relaxed face. She was still peach pale with freckles. Norman spotted a hair hanging in front of her face. He resisted the urge to move it out of the way... But failed. Norman took the piece and moved it. As soon as this was done Jessica woke up in a snap.

"Hey...?" she blinked. "You're up early..." she sat up and tried reading the clock. "Um not really its 10 am..." Norman Said awkwardly moving away from her as if he wasn't watching her sleep. "It's 10!?" she got up and took her uniform off the ground and into the bathroom. "Fuck!" her voice echoed from the bathroom. She bursted out a little messy. "Im gonna ...late..." Jess mumbled to herself then headed out the door. "Bye Norm!" she slammed the door and ran. *well I guess she was late*

It was 2:50 and Norman decided to make up for the last time he forgot to walk home with her. So by 2:52 he was waiting on the steps for Jess.

Jessica was on her way to the front doors when Bret put his hand on her shoulder.

The doors opened and Norman's expression of happiness turned to anger as he saw Bret trying to get with Jess. *I have to assert my dominance over him... But I could never beat up a kid that size...* Jessica broke free and paced quickly down the long steps, Bret still following her. *or I could completely show him she's mine which will hint him to back off... yeah then that'd force him to leave because she'd be on my side making him feel that disconnection from her... hopefully* Jessica spotted Norman in front of her and ran down the stairs to him. Once Norman had all his facts together he made the move. When Jess came to hug him, he hugged her back but lifted her up in a way so his face could reach hers. He leaned his head down into Jessica's and his thin lips met hers. Jessica was shocked, eyes open body still. Norman open his eyes just a slit and saw Bret watching. *Good my job is done, he saw* but Norman didn't stop he kept his lips glued to hers. Jessica relaxed into it and her eyes started to close as her body got even closer to Normans.

Norman opened his eyes and gently pulled his head away from hers. *Shit... I kissed her to long...* he stared into her eyes. Still glimmering dark blue. Jessica looked into his, green, her favorite colour. He lets his tight grip on her waist go and as did she. Norman snapped out of the accidental moment he had and glared at Bret. Bret stunned and angered stood his ground. Norman scowled at him and wrapped his arms around Jess' shoulders using his hands to cradle her head into his chest. Bret's facial emotions changed and he walked away.

Their walk was quiet and finally in the apartment she asked him. "So... What the hell was that?" she said walking in. "It was just to... You know... Get Bret off your back... Big boys like Bret don't believe a hug means you're in a relationship... Sorry" he made no eye contact with her as he moved to the kitchen for a sip of vodka concoction. "Heh... Smart... And don't be sorry... your good." she smirked devilishly. "Well I am I psychologist..." he poured some liquids together. "That's not what I meant." Norman looked at her and she looked entirely different. Not her face but just what was behind it. What was a tough, smart, funny, artsy girl became a tough, smart, funny, artsy, seductive, devilish girl. The only thing visible that changed was her smirk. She giggled. "Ha...Ok time to for bed." she changed in the bathroom when Norman finished his drink. She came out in the big shirt and cuddled up into the couch. Norman walled past Jessica on the couch. "Oh can we go get some things from my house tomorrow?" she looked up at him. "Sure, it's a Saturday...why not." he went into his room and laid down on his bed and climbed under the covers. Norman couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. *I don't care anymore if that kiss was too long, it was amazing... her lips were so soft and I can wrap my arms around her so easily, and her body curves are just so nice. Ugh! AND the way her body fit into mine.* he thought about every possible thing about her and what happened. Then his thoughts began to calm down. *21 to 36... That's only 15 years apart... That's not much of a big number...right? ...It's not like its 20 years apart...*

Jessica was cocooned in her blankets, also thinking about what happened. *so he only kissed me to ward off Bret... But he didn't have to kiss me that long did he?... I wonder if he likes me... I mean he either thought Bret could see the 360 view of how close Norman pulled me towards him or he likes me... And if he did like me what would I do...* she thought about it then flashed to the memories of Norman. *well he is a good dancer... smart... Mature... A man not a boy...* Jessica listed 100s of other small or big things about Norman. * He has a nice body... that pale bear chest with his war wounds... The way he held me close...* Jessica began to feel her heart flutter and her face blush. She now liked him and she couldn't take it back. *the way he kissed me...*

That morning they woke up, ate and headed out. They took a taxi to her apartment building and went up to room 94. Jessica sighed once the door opened and she saw her apartment torn apart. She went to her room, got a suitcase from under her bed and started filling it with clothes. She didn't care to notice that her room was clean. "Hey Norm! Can you find my easel?" Jess shouted to Norman who was in the main room. "Ok!" he looked through the thin layer of debris on the floor and came across the wooden structure and pulled it up. The easel was about the same height as Norman, 5'10. Jess came out with the packed suitcase in her hand. "Ok let's go I got About a week's worth of clothes." she headed out the door. "Wait? So you need nothing else?" he stood with the easel. She looked back at him. "...Nope." she smiled and continued down the stairs. Norman followed. *She's a light packer...*

Before they went to Normans apartment Jessica requested they take a quick stop and that she needed to buy something. "C'mon in!" she pulled on his arm. "No no don't let me drag you down I'm not much of an art person." he smiled. "Okay well your missing out!" she smiled with joy and went into the art store. Norman waited outside watching taxis go by when out of the corner of his eye he saw a red vehicle. He turned quickly to that direction and all there were orange taxis. *I swear I saw a red car...* Norman started to get worried. The store door opened behind him and Jess came out. He turned around and Jess was carrying one shopping bag full of supplies and a massive 6 by 7 canvas. "Ok I got some stuff!" she said with glee. Norman forced a smile still worried about the red car. He hailed a taxi and the two got in awkwardly with the canvas.

They arrived at the apartment and Jessica set up her art things in the large space behind the couch. Norman locked the door twice to finally feel secure. "So... What are you gonna paint on that massive thing?" he crossed his arms siting on the back of the couch. "I don't know? Whatever comes to mind?" she smiled in awe of what might become of the canvas. Norman admired her ambition it reminded him of when he started learning phycology. "So is that what you wanna do for a livin?" he cocks his head at her. "Well... As a part time thing... What I'm recalling into is analyzing." she smiled to herself, her back facing Norman. "Symbols and people's behavior..." she looked up at her canvas. "Oh that's cool I didn't know you were into the behavioral analyst career... I coulda gave you some tips." he chuckled and smiled as Jess turned around caught his eye. "Well then, start teaching 'Professor Jayden'." she shifted her weight on one leg and put her hands on her tilted hips.

They spent the night talking on and on about analyzing and phycology and mental cycles. By the time it was one they decided to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess woke up, yawned and looked at the clock. 7:16 am. Typical time for Jess to wake up. She laid on the couch and started thinking like she regularly does. *what will I paint...* her stomach growled. *hmm more like what will I eat...there's so much food in that fridge... Kinda funny cause the night Norman looked in the fridge and said it was empty, the next morning when I was cooking it was full... Did he really just con me into a date?* she smiled at the funny thought. *he's smart... And a smart ass* Jessica yawned as she grabbed her phone and checked her messages. She saw a text from an unknown number. Her heart raced a little before she clicked the new message. She read it in her head. *'Hey sorry about always asking you to come to my parties...' whew... Thank god it's just Bret...* Jess was relived expecting the worse, the murder. She continued. *'...it's just I would really like to get to know you! Just as a friend!'... Hmm maybe Norman's theory worked...* Jess checked the time on the phone, 8:20am, and turned it off not replying to Bret. She got up from her excuse of a bed and walked barefoot over to the massive canvas. *...whatever I paint on this thing it better be good... That canvas was 200 dollars...* she sighed at the amount of money lost to the canvas and supplies. The blank canvas stared at her and the plastic bag of paint sat on the ground lonely. She bent down and looked through the bag. *...yellow...blue... orange... brown... white... Where the hell is red? She viciously searched the bag with no luck of the red tube. *well...fuck...* she put on some pants and her trench coat leaving Normans shirt on underneath. *...might as well get it now than put it off till the last second.* The note she wrote continued to stick to the main door as Jessica walked out of it.

Norman woke up early for a change, about 9 am. He did the usual exposure to cold drill and walked into the main room seeing no Jessica. *Are you kidding me...* he sighed. Norman looked to the door expecting a note, and that's what he got. *'Went to art store. Ha maybe now you'll go in there...'* Norman let out a massive sigh. *She's practically begging to get murder! Always going out alone! God she's stupid for a smart girl!* he frustratingly left the apartment in a thrown-together-suit. He decided to walk knowing he'd most likely catch her the way.

*I can't believe I forgot red... There's a whole wall of it!* Jess looked through the shades of red finally picking one and buying it. "That'll be 2.89 dollars ma'am." the cashier lady stated. Jessica handed her the money and waited as the girl struggled to put one small item in a bag.

Norman came up to the street across from the art store. Not many people were actually on the street at that time considering it was 9:10am. Once Norman looked up from his watch there he saw the red car sitting 5 meters away from the art store. Norman quickened his pace. He saw Jessica step out of the store looking into a plastic bag. He relaxed a little but kept his pace. "Jess!" he shouted and waved his hand high. Jessica looked up. "He-!" something stopped her from talking. Something over her mouth. She tried moving her hands but they were stuck at her waist. Her mind and body were in shock and complete confusion. Norman went into full sprint as he saw a masked man cover Jess' mouth with his hand and hold the rest of her body together with his other arm. "JESSICA!" Norman now only a meter away. Jessica kicked and struggled, every muscle in her body working to free herself. Once she felt herself being dragged backwards she went into full survival mode. The shock wore away and she knew someone was kidnapping her, had his hand over her mouth to prevent screaming and had his arm wrapped around her to prevent movement. She bit deep into the masculine hand then bit again accidentally on a ring wore by the captor. The man had the red car door open struggling to shove Jess into it. Norman charged and struck the man with his entire body knocking him away from the car and Jess. The masked man came back at Norman with a left hand punch to the right side of Normans face. Norman took it but came back with a right then left hit to the criminals face. The man punched Norman in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Norman gripped his stomach with his arms protecting it. Jessica filled with adrenaline jumped out of the car immediately, only to see Norman bent over clutching his stomach. The man stepped back then kneed Norman in the face sending him to the ground. "NORMAN!" she screamed then looked at the man. Jess came to her senses and grabbed the familiar object in her pocket. The masked man glared at Jessica as he stepped over Norman and slowly walked over to her. His eyes piecing hers. She stood her ground and swiftly pulled the item from her pocket pressing down the button letting the toxic pain spray from it. The man let out a shrieking yell and Jessica took the chance and kicked him in the crotch making him fall to the ground. She strayed away from the mysterious man to Norman. Jessica lifted him off the ground gently and put his arm over her shoulder carrying him into the art store. "Call 9-1-1!" Jessica screamed to the employee. The casher lady went into the back and after 5 minutes red and blue lights were flashing but with no red car in sight.

"Yes...and the scarf over his face was blue..." Jessica answered the officer asking her questions and writing the answers down in a notepad. Jessica looked over at Norman sitting on the edge of an ambulance with a medic tending to his facial wounds. "And what was your name again?" the officer asked snapping Jess out of her stare. "Oh... Jessica Teppel." Norman tried not to wince at the pain given from the alcohol on his open cuts. The medic added two final band aids to the open gash above Norman's right eyebrow. "I don't think they will need stitches, but just be careful you don't open the cut." Norman faintly nodded and looked at the pavement below him. The medic cleaned under his nose. "Looks like your nose is bleeding again." Norman went into shock after he heard the words 'nose' and 'bleed' together. He looked up at the medic that was shifting into a rock wall. "O-oh ok i g-got it..." he held the gauze to his nose letting the medic leave him to clean up. *gotta find Jess and get out of here before people get suspicious...* he stood up and walked to what seemed like the art store, trying his hardest to keep his balance and not look drunk. Jessica looked past the officer again to see Norman holding something to his nose and making his way to the door step by step. *Shit!* "Thank you officer." she cut off their conversation and attempted walking past him normally to Norman. "...jess..." Norman took a bold chance and swiped his hand in front of him hoping he'd hit Jessica. "Norman shh we're going..." a female voice whispered as the body to it slipped an arm around his waist and pulled his own arm across the other body's shoulders. Norman look in the direction of where the body's head might be and slowly lines began to appear indicating the outline of Jessica's face. Jessica looked behind her shoulder seeing that none of the cops or people were watching them make their awkward exit. *We'll get a taxi around the corner and nobody will see us...* she plotted out her next move then looked at Norman's drowsy bleeding face. She sighed. *oh my god he looks so beat up.* her look of edginess turned to a look of sympathy. Norman's vision came back and he could see Jessica and the scenery behind her. He too examined her face seeing the inward curve of her eyebrows and the watery shine in her eyes. *she almost got taken and I was practically useless... I didn't save her...She saved me.* Normans face also turned sympathetic once the facial muscles gained control again. "...j...je...ss" he muttered out just too tired to breathe. She looked back down at him as a taxi rolled by. "Yes are you okay?" a faint urgency in the tone of her speech. "I'm... sor...ry." he breathed out. Jessica's face switched from sympathetic to angered then sympathetic again. *How the hell can he say sorry when he risked his life for me... Why!* She helped him in the cab and they arrived at the apartment in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica let him walk to his room on his own letting him get used to walking. She looked at the clock. 4 pm. *damn, time flew by.* She flopped on the couch. For some reason this whole ordeal did not frighten or send paranoia through her, she just didn't care. She felt up her tooth. *That bastards ring better have not chipped my tooth...* Norman walked back in still looking like shit. "So are you ok?" He sounded worried. "Norman. Don't worry I'm absolutely, positively, completely fine." She stared him in the eyes letting him know she meant it. "Okay." he sighed and went to the kitchen island for another one of his vodka concoctions. Jessica watched as he mixed the cheap liquids together. She shook her head and headed for the door putting on her coat. "Uh where are you goin?" Norman paused his drink creation. "You're going to drink a 'real drink' and you're going to see me drink actual alcohol." she smirked and waited at the door for Norman as he put on a coat and joined her.

The taxi drive to the pub was quiet of course. Norman too confused as to why Jess wasn't traumatized and Jessica too confused as to why she would be traumatized. "Well here we are 'Patty's Pub'." Jessica stated as they got out of the cab. Norman took this information in then made a small connection. "...party Patty? This is where you got the name from." "Sorta, it was the first thing to come to mind." Jessica walked behind Norman, for some reason he was taking the lead. "Ladies first." He held open the door. Jessica smirked and walked in. They took a booth seat sitting across from each other. A waiter came by. "What would you two like?" her strong Texas accent accounted for. "I'll have a beer." Norman spoke first. "White wine." Jessica smiled to the waiter. "Okay then you two, I'll be right back." The waiter flashed her Texas smile and walked past the bar and into a back room. "White wine? Hmph aren't we classy." Norman raised his eye brow flaunting his sarcasm and thin grin. "Ha I don't care, tastes good, some guys complain not enough girls drink beer. I don't plan on torturing myself to appeal to those guys so yes I'm sticking with my white wine." She stared daggers back at Norman but softened it up with her cute devilish smirk. Norman accepted the small defeat. "Here you go, one pint-o-beer and one glass of wine." Their short stare time was broken by the Texas women handing them their drinks. "Thanks." Norman and Jess both said to the woman with a smile. Jess took a sip from her wine glass. Her light pink lips pressed against the clear glass separating only a sliver to let the liquid in. Norman took in this 1 second moment and enjoyed it. "So are you sure you're okay?" he reassured her after her sip. She looked at him and swallowed what was in her mouth and sighed. "Ughh... Trust me I'm fine I could care less! Can we not talk about it I just wanna relax?" She looked at her drink fingering the skinny body of the wine glass. Norman sighed feeling stupid for pushing her. A small quiet moment went by and Jess looked at Normans beat up face. She started smirking. He stopped looking at his drink and looked up at her. "Has anyone ever told you, you suck at fighting." She smirked and shifted in her seat. "Yea, once, a smart ass girl." He rolled his eyes and smirked back. Jessica laughed. "If anyone's a smart ass it's you! You and all your facts and your fancy shit." she wiggled her fingers making a 'magical' expression. "Hey some women like the 'fancy shit' for your information." he raised his eyebrow and took a swig from his beer. "'For my information' see there you go again, and c'mon what woman would like 'fancy shit' and 'as a matter of fact's." She leaned forward on the table her fore arms crossed and her eyes pinned on Norman. He avoided eye contact. "Lots... Of wom-en..." he tried holding off a smile and keeping his poker face. "Well if that's so, go pick up that girl over there with your fancy shit." Jessica nodded to a tall skinny woman with black hair and a purple dress sitting at the bar. "Ok I will." he got up after a big swig of beer taking one last look at Jessica and her devilish smirk. "Um excuse me ma'am..." the skinny woman turned her head to Norman. She was beautiful, but it didn't make the cranks in Norman's heart to turn. *If he actually picks up this girl it'll be a miracle.* Jessica watches as Norman speaks to the woman. Then watches as the woman speaks to Norman...then watches Norman walk back awkwardly. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jessica starts laughing. "I knew you couldn't get laid!" She calms down enough to take another sip of her wine. "Yea well she's not my type anyway." Norman trying to piece together his dignity. "Ha! Yea bet ya been saying that to yourself for the past 3 years!" She started giggling again. "2 actually." he muttered under his breath but Jess heard it. "Two years!?" she gasped with a smirk. "God damn the next girls gonna have to dust it off." she giggled at her own joke. "Ha. Ha. Don't be too quick to judge me, what about you? Whens the last time you did it?" he leaned back and crossed his arms staring at her as her eyes went wide and left his. "...v...er..." she mumbled looking at her drink. Norman leaned forward. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he smirked thinking he beat her. "...never..." she turned her head away from Norman. He went wide eyed. "Wait. What? You've never...?" Norman gasped. "Nope... I'm not waiting till marriage or anything I just... never got around to ...doing...it." She looked at Norman and was blushing from embarrassment. Norman finished his pint of beer as Jess finished her third glass of wine. They talked until it was 9.

Norman was tired and Jessica was tipsy. "Urgggg! I hate being drunk! I can't move right." Jessica wobbled to the door tripping over herself. About halfway there Norman had to support her the same way she would when he was having his symptoms. Norman enjoyed finally being the hero. They stood on the side walk waiting for a cab. "I hate this bra it hurts!" Jessica reached up and behind her shirt unclipping the bra. "Jess... No-" before he could stop her she slipped it off swiftly and threw it on the ground. Norman looked at it sitting on the pavement. Black lace bra. His attention was redirected to Jessica's visible cleavage. Her breasts still round and perky without the bra. Norman at a loss of words and thoughts stared quickly at the heavenly sight then looked back at her face. *Three glasses of wine and she's hammered...* Jessica smiled at Norman and let herself fall into him, her head in his chest and her arms desperately gripping onto his waste. "I'm sorry..." she muttered into his chest. Norman a little stunned stood frozen with his arms not touching her. "Why are you sorry?" Norman making the question clear for the drunk girl. "Because I'm not scarred... and because your always getting hurt... and... because you always say sorry... and... because I can never say sorry..." she muttered again into his chest. Norman taken back by this took a moment to absorb it. *hmm it's good that she's opening up... even though she's just drunk...* Norman rested his arms around her head and shoulders brining her in close, wanting her to feel protected but mostly wanting to feel like he was protecting her. They got a cab ride which was spent with Jessica taking a small nap on Norman shoulder. He carried her in bridal style and placed her on the couch covering her in blankets. He looked at the innocent girl laying relaxed in bed. *She's...just..." beautiful...* Norman transfixed in the moment bent down hesitantly. He took in the details of her pale face and the freckles scattered along her nose. Norman still very hesitant leaned his head down to hers and gently kissed her light pink lips, as if his lips were the glass she placed her lips to at the pub. "goodnight Jess..." he whispered to the sleeping girl. He smiled and went to sleep with no guilt in trace.

Jessica woke up to the sound of her phone. Still half unconscious she picked it up looking at her messages. *'Are u okay? U weren't at your first course and u didn't answer my last text'* It was Bret. *God, what is with this guy... He can't take the hint that I really don't like him...* Jessica sat up and a wave of deep needle like pain expanded within her head. "Ow! Fucking hang over..." she muttered to herself. "And yet you only drank three glasses of wine." Norman was at the kitchen island drinking coffee in his usual grey suit. "Your point?" she winced, eyes pin tight keeping out the painful light. Norman chuckled and just shook his head. "Its 12, you know? You missed your first course." Norman stated smugly. "Yea well I think I'm gonna miss my second course... I can't go to school like this." she rubbed her temples. "Okay if you wanna stay here then that's fine with me." He got up and revealed a mug from the hidden counter. "I expected you to be like this so I made you some tea." he placed it on the island and patted the stool beside his. Jessica let her head fall back and lazily got up annoyed by the excessive movement she had to make. She plopped down beside him and took sips from her tea absorbing the warmth. "I hope I don't miss anything important today..." she closed her eyes and sighed. "...hey...what do you do during the day?" she looked at him observing his suit. "Go to the station and find leads on the killer... And other boring stuff." he didn't want to bore her with detail. "Do you miss your old job? Psychological profiling..." she looked at him sadly. He looked down at his black coffee. "...yea... There I could put my training and knowledge to good use... At the station it's just beating someone up until you get an answer... And as you found out I'm not a good fighter." he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Well... Why don't you give me a profile for the killer... and then you can actually use your 'psychology powers'." she giggled giving his super hero name finger hyphens. Norman looked at Jess and her attempt to make him feel important. "Okay well the killer is a man due to the large strangle marks on the women's neck, and he's had a female image in his life that was terrible and needed to be cleansed or 'reborn'; that why the women are burned. But he has a sexual attraction to them suggesting a corrupted wife or girlfriend..." Norman finished with facts and theory's dripping from his mouth. Jessica took the information in, impressed with Normans thoughts. "How do you know he had sexual attractions to them?" she poked a hole in his theory. "...be-cause... he steals ... their undergarments..." Norman answered truthfully hoping Jess wouldn't ask the next suspected question. "Wow it 12:30 I gotta go!" Norman got up and put on his coat. "Don't let anyone but me in here okay?" he left shutting and locking the door.

It was 1:00pm and Jessica's curiosity led her to creep into Norman's room. The giggly giddy girl tip toed around in Norman's room looking for funny secrets of his. *okay I'm just exploring his room... Not creepy at all...* she laughed at the terrible lie she made to herself. She opened a couple drawers. "Ahh how cute he's a briefs guy..." she giggled having uncovered his underwear drawer. The curios girl searched his room vaguely just checking out the surface of things, never digging too deep. "Helllooooo what is this..." she pulled out a 'special' magazine from his bedside drawer. She sat on Norman's bed and started flipping through it. "Wow...the next girl really will have to dust off his member... This is a phycology book!" she put 'Profilers Guide' back into the drawer. She sighed and fell back onto the bed, legs hanging off. *i wonder if he likes me... He cares about me... But does he like me like me...* she pulled her whole body onto the bed, laying down. *And if he does like me what do I do? I'm only 21 and he's 36... He'd probably think it'd be weird... * Jessica looked over at his nightstand. A smile crept across her face when she saw the piece of paper with her phone number on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Norman was working at his desk connecting all the incidents that happened. "Uh Miss could I please have that report on Saturdays events?" He stopped the secretary before she could walk past his desk. "Yes those are in Mr. Montrolp's office." she quickly answered having better things to do. "Ah well can you get them for me?" Norman hesitated looking for another way to avoid Derek. The secretary gave Norman a 'you lazy ass' look. "I'm not allowed in there." she walked off as Norman thought about different ways to get the reports. But he came up with nothing. Norman unwilling found himself knocking on Derek's office door. "Come in." a voice from behind the door said. Once Norman was in Derek's sight he felt trapped. "Oh come to get your ass kicked again?" Derek looked up from his work, his face bruised severely on both sides from their brawl. "No I uh need the reports on Saturday's activities..." Norman shifted awkwardly. Derek sighed and went to a filling cabinet behind his desk. Norman took in the details of the room, small with a desk and multiple filling cabinets. He looked at the desk and saw a picture of a woman and two boys. Derek turned around to hand the file to Norman. "Is that your family." Norman wanted to make peace by breaking the ice. "Yea sorta." Norman took the file and left his office only to bump into Captain Perry. "Jesus Norman watch where you're going!" the old man heckled Norman. "Yes sir sorry sir." Norman quickly said as he walked away. *Everybody here is an asshole..." Now put in a negative mood he carried on his work unhappy till 11:00pm.

Jessica still in Normans bed watching TV, decided it was getting late so she might as well put on her pjs. She got changed and jumped back into Normans bed pulling the covers over her body *Holy crap his bed is comfy and soft.* 15 minutes or so went by and her eyelids began to feel heavy. Before she knew it she was slowly falling asleep in Norman's bed.

"For fuck sake! What's it take to get a fucking cab!" Norman yelled to himself in a depressing and frustrating mood. "All I need is a fucking taxi!" He waved his arms about at the passing taxis. Finally one pulled beside Norman and he rashly got in. Norman was fiddling with his keys in the room door and finally got in. He dropped all his stuff and went over to the kitchen island to pour himself a vodka concoction. Once the suspicious shot was 'downed' , he headed for bed. The room was dark except for the tv which was shining its bright artificial light. Norman turned it off, a little too drunk to connect the dots. He stripped down to his underwear and slipped into his bed. He grabbed his familiar pillow, used for 'holding' purposes. He wrapped his arms around it and felt its warmth. *Pillows aren't warm...?* Then finally it hit him. His eyes went wide as he shot back away from the living pillow. Doing this he unknowingly let out a yell. Jessica jolted awake and also screamed hearing Normans scream. "Why are you in my fucking bed!" The built up rage of Normans day was slowly letting itself out through his words. "I was watching TV and I fell asleep..." she explained to the dark figure. "Wait why we're you even in my room?!" Norman was cracking, he couldn't control his anger. "I-I-I was just looking around an-" she was cut off. "Why would you go into someone's room?! That's their personal property!" Norman started raising his voice. Jessica at a loss for words. "I-" She was cut off again. "And why do you do the most stupid things?! You go out in public alone when you have a killer ready to fucking murder you! C'mon Jessica! We both know you can't defend yourself from him! For fuck sake Jess!" all his anger was emptied and he reached and turned on the nightstand lamp. Norman looked over at Jessica and was blown away by the expression she was showing. His anger stricken facial expression relaxed once he saw Jessica's shiny watery eyes and her quivering lower lip. His expression turned sympathetic but it was too late for sympathy. "Jess I'm s-" 'SLAP'! Jessica cut him off finally but not with words. Normans face was sent to the side from Jessica's stinging slap. He turned his head back to her and saw the shiny tears falling from her eyes. Her quivering lip was replaced with a stain of anger on her face and in her eyes. They froze there for what seemed like an eternity. Jessica walked into the other room as Norman stood there still frozen. He moved to the main room immediately once he heard the noise of a suitcase zipper. Jessica was throwing all of her belongings into the case and then zipped it up quickly. "Jess! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Norman begged but she got up and headed for the door only to be blocked by Norman. "Jess please... I mean it I'm sorry, I had a bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." he begged but she just tried pushing past him. This then escalated into her ripping Norman away from the door by his arms and neck. Which then turned into her hitting his chest with the bottom of her fists. "Just let me go!" the broken girl hitting Normans bare chest with her hands sobbed. He grabbed both her hands and kept them from hitting him anymore. "Jess... I'm sorry..." he stared at the top of her head due to the fact she was looking down and refusing to look at him. "Jess..." she tried getting her hands back but Norman held on. "Jess...please..." Norman was calm, not giving up this fight. She slowly looked up and saw Normans typical sympathetic face but with a hint of compassion. Norman stared into Jessica's sad flustered eyes. "I'm sorry..." once he felt her hand muscles relax he let go but wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her head into his chest. Jessica's head was held against Normans bare chest. She was now used to that spot and enjoyed it. He tightly held her. "I'm sorry Jess..." That night was quiet. Norman and Jessica slept in the same bed still holding each other in the same position. Both of them with that overpowering feeling to be close to one another.


	9. Chapter 9

"Norman?" a familiar voice called to him. Norman struggled to open his eyes. "Norman?" she called out again. "Yea?" Norman answered finally being able to see Jessica in her own robe tugging at his arm as he was still in bed. "Norman I wanna show you something!" Jessica tugged on him filled with joy and excitement. Norman, confused, stepped out of bed and followed Jess into the living room. Once he was in the room Jess had her back to him. *hmm nothing new on the canvas... Maybe it's something in the newspaper.* He yawned. "So what you want me to see?" Her back still to Norman, just then her robe slipped down her shoulders and continued to the floor. Norman stood wide eyed, frozen and speechless before the skinny yet curvy pale girls back. *What is she doing!?* "U-um... J-Jess?" He blinked giving his eyes very quick breaks. Jessica turned around with her hands below her neck so her forearms covered her naked breasts. "Yes Norman?" She smiled innocently walking towards him. "W-why are you ...n-naked...?" Jessica giggled as she came mere millimeters away from Norman. "This is what I wanted to show you." She dropped her arms and looked Norman in the eyes. *Holy fuck!* Norman gulped and looked down quickly to see what she wanted to show him. *Their fucking pink...* His focus was caught by Jessica's aroused nipples. She giggled and pressed them against Norman's chest. He let out a gasp. *Ngh...* "Jess...w-why are you doing... This..." Norman looked into her eyes feeling his face and entire body burning with passion. Jess smiled cutely. "Because... I love you..." *S-she said... I l-love yo-u...* As soon as Norman heard those words he felt as if his heart was beating faster than that of a humming bird's. Awe strucken he fumbled to gain his speech. "I-i love you too Jessica!" he wrapped his arms around her small body and kissed her holding onto her with all his might. 'BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP.' *What the hell is that noise* Norman took his lips away from Jessica's and his vision became blurry. "J-Jess?" he strained hard to open his eyes. 'BEEEEEEEEEEEP' He blinked more and more until his eyes opened and he was face to face with his holding pillow. Norman rubbed his eyes and turned over in his bed hitting his alarm clock. He rolled over on his back looking at the ceiling. *It... Was a... Dream?...* Norman was frustrated once he realized the truth. "It was a fucking dream!" Norman yelled quietly to himself disappointed and mad.

"Morning." Jess greeted Norman as he entered the main room. "Morning..." he looked over at Jess who was sitting on a bar stool reading a newspaper on the island. "C'mere I want you to see this." Jessica waved him over but didn't break her eye contact with the paper. "Yea like I haven't heard that before..." Norman quietly muttered to himself as he walked over to view what she was reading. "Our case has gone public... Do you think that's good that the killers getting attention?" she said as Norman read the headline in his head. *Murder Suspect Strikes Victim...* along with a picture of the street the store was on. *Why is this in the news?... It's a private case... How did the media get a hold of this information!?* Norman put his hand on the paper and scrunched it up violently throwing it away. He then slumped on the other bar stool and hung his head in his hands. "Shit..." He muttered. "Great now other detectives are gonna want to stick their nose into this..." Norman groaned and let his head fall onto the island. "Isn't it better having more detectives?" Jess sat there watching the tired Norman. "No, you would think it'd be better, but it just becomes chaotic: multiple theories are thrown, files go missing, people are on edge... everything just turns to shit and you either lose the guy or he get another hit on his next victims." Norman sighed then got up. Jessica paused then decided to speak "Well what idiot would let this happen." Norman sighed. "I don't know, could have just been a slip..." Norman looked at the clock."...I'm going to work soon so I'll find out." Norman headed to work as Jess left to catch her second course.

"Jessie! Where have you been?!" Bret's attention was quickly caught by the fast walking Jessica. "Just... busy" she lied. "You almost missed your chance to go to the trip to Greece." As soon as 'trip to Greece' left Bret's mouth Jess was immediately transfixed on her dreams and ambitions to travel the world or at least go to a different country and study symbols there. Jess spun on her heel to face Bret. "Greece trip?" "Yea we leave the day after tomorrow, moneys due today." Bret was smiling finally being a help to Jessica. "How much is it!" Her eyes widened. "um... $1400... 1100 for the flight, 200 for a week at the hotel and 100 for the symbol course..." Jessica felt something snap inside her. *I can't afford this...* her glowing aura of happiness faded away, Bret took notice of this. "If you can't pay for it I'll pay for you...* He smiled sympathetically. "No it's ok that's a lot of money..." Jess hung her head hiding her depression. "Nonono its fine! My family's rich it won't make a single dent in my life. How do you think I got my custom kicks, 10 karat gold ring, Ferrari, leather jacket..." he went on but Jess drowned it out with her thoughts. *He's a creep don't accept his money... Does it matter? Yes of course this trip matters... C'mon! Greece! Ok I'll accept his money!* She looked him in the eyes and cut his speech on items he's bought. "Ok you'll pay for me?" Bret stopped his list. "Y-yea of course! But you have to sit beside me on the plane." He did his awful wink to Jess. *oh god...* "Fine, it's a deal."

"Glenda do you know of anyone giving information to the media about the serial killer case I'm working on" The receptionist looked at Norman with her lazy eyes. "No." she let her eyesight fall back to her computer. *Well about an hour left of work might as well spend it asking random people if they squealed to the media* Norman sat at his desk and scanned the office for potential suspects. After finding none he went on his computer searching for the killer's profile. *why would this be exposed to the public... Is it to warn them or was it a string the killer pulled to make things happen, strike fear into them.* "Eh!? Norman. I need another copy of this file." Derek slammed a file on Norman's desk. Norman looked up and shook the sleep off of himself. "Wait Derek do you know of anyone who publicized my case?" Derek sighed. "No... I don't know how you fucked up to cause it to go public since cases and files are only held by officers and detectives." Derek walked away leaving Norman with the file and many questions. *so it was an officer or a detective...?* "Ugh it's too late for this shit..." he looked up at the clock; 5 pm.

Jessica sat on the bar stool leaning her fore arms on the kitchen island. *a week... In Greece* the corners of her mouth curved upward. She sat there fiddling the ticket in her hand. *I'm going to Greece...* she repeated this in her head trying to make herself believe it was true. "I'm going to Greece!" She finally screamed it out jumping off the bar stool and jumping around happily. She was biting her bottom lip trying to hold in the excitement, this of course made her make girly shrinking noises. Norman puts the keys in the lock and opened the door to see Jessica jumping up and down squealing like a pig... well not a pig but a cute pig... a baby one... That's small and adorable. Norman shook his head. "Jess what hap-" once Jessica saw him she darted toward him hugging his waist tightly with her head pressed against his chest feeling the soft fabric of his suit. This only lasted a second because she had to pull back to tell him the news. "I get to go to Greece!" She squealed this to Norman stilling vibrating on the spot. *Greece?* "Wait wait wait? Greece? The Europe Greece?" Jessica nodded and Norman had to process what the girl was screaming. He put his hand on her shoulders keeping her still. "For how long?" He smiled catching the contagious joy from her. "A whole week! I-I get to explore their ruins, study their history, learn up front about symbols... I... I get to do it all!" Jessica was smiling with glee as she looked into Norman's eyes. *a week... A whole week...* Norman made sure his eyes didn't give away his thoughts and used his words as a distraction. "That's really great!.." he said with honesty then bit his bottom lip. "When do you leave?" "A couple days... I can't wait..." she paused lost in her own mind. "Hey and maybe the killer might get off my back and not know where I am!" She smiled proud of her suggestion. *She's right...* Norman held everything back, all his emotions; he was tired of giving her bad news and bad events. "It just might but... Wow... Greece... That's amazing." he forced a smile. "Well... I think this calls for a celebration." Norman moved to the kitchen island and started making his vodka concoction. "I thought you said celebration... Not death wish." she watched as he mixed liquids together. "Hey in all honesty it doesn't taste that bad, and besides you haven't even tried it." He grinned giving her the small glass. "And maybe if you live I'll tell ya the recipe." She smirked and rolled her eyes. "To Greece!" she held her shot up. "Yeah... To Greece...!" they both drank from their shot glasses and slammed them down on the island. "So... How was it?" He smirked at the cringing girl. "I think I'm drunk." she rubbed her temples. Norman started laughing. "Ahh, you and your low alcohol resistance level." He was chuckling as the girl laughed at her own joke. The two giggled and laughed over random comments. Neither were drunk from the alcohol. Norman sat at the island drinking his morning coffee. *a whole week...* This thought had been bothering him all night. *It's just one week shell be fine... She's tough...* His face saddened as he looked at the messy couch that was an excuse for a bed. *she'll be fine...*

Jessica spent her class time daydreaming about her trip. "Hey Jess! Psst." somebody behind her was trying to get her attention. Jessica turned around and was handed a folded piece of paper. She read it in her mind. *'Coffee?'* There was only one check box and beside it said 'Yes/you owe me'. *Fuck... I do technically owe him... He practically gave me 1400 bucks* she hesitantly checked the box and passed it back. Jessica listened as he unfolded the paper and then cringed as he screamed out: "Yes!" then was told to sit back down and be quiet by the teacher.


	10. Chapter 10

/Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays heres you present: Another chapter (with a decent ending)./

* * *

Norman came home from work and immediately fell onto the couch too tired to stand. *Why is it that every time I work I come home tired and disappointed...* he looked over at the island and the empty vodka bottle on it. *well looks like I'll be staying tired and disappointed for the rest of tonight* he sighed. *this fucking case has too many dead ends! Absolutely no one saw a red car getting away that morning! How's that possible!* Norman leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. *This is just a fucking mess of a case...* he let his face fall into his palms. *I wish I had the ARI... I haven't had any convulsions or anything...* he peeled his face from his hands and laid back into the couch. *Maybe I should go back into the FBI...* this thought lingered in his mind. *Give the case to someone else and go back to my goal in life... like Jess and her analysts.* he quickly thought about Jess. *Yea... Someone can take her case but she can stay here...right? I would be an FBI agent: perfect protection. They'd have to allow it I'd be a higher rank.* Norman was piecing together his fantasy world as he slowly passed out on the couch.

"So uh... What's your story why are you becoming a 'symbol analysis'?" Bret smiled leaning on the table. "Hmm I don't know I just find it... Interesting." she forced a smile back and took a sip of her wine. What was a coffee date turned into a glass of wine. Jessica at a loss of words to fill the awkward silence, threw the question back at him. "What about you?" "Oh uh...my parents- well dad...want me to become an archeologist... I kinda do too but all of my friends want me to join them for the NHL auditions." He scratched the back of his head obviously admitting something he didn't want to. "Hmm well I'm glad you're picking the path you want." Jessica was surprised by his gain of knowledge and praised him. "Really- I mean thanks." He gave her a genuine smile which actually let Jess see the true Bret.

"Norman!" an angry voice woke the tired man up. "Jess! What's wrong!" he sprung up off the couch. "Look what you let happen to me!" Jessica said in a grumpy tone pointing at her green scarf. Norman furrowed his eyebrows confused at this notion. "What's... wrong...?" He looked at her upset pale face. She started unraveling her scarf. "Look what you let him do to me." Once the scarf was removed it revealed a massive 1 inch wide slit stretching all the way across the front of her throat. Norman was stunned, completely shocked. "Jess! Wh-what happened!" he immediately shot out towards her covering the gash with her scarf. "Oh God... You're bleeding..." Blood was seeping through the scarf as if it had now started to react as if cut again. "You let this happen to me!" Her emotions changed from grumpy to distressed and panicked. Her knees started buckling letting her fall gently to the ground as Norman held her to break her fall. "No! I wouldn't do that! I w-would never do that!" Norman was shouting at her, holding tight onto the scarf with both hands, she lay half on him and the ground. Blood was everywhere, it had seeped through the scarf onto her clothes and onto Norman's hands and lap. "Norman..." Jessica's eyes were filled with tears, her voice now brought down to a whisper. "...why..." the girl lay limb in his arms staring at him with a lifeless glare. "Jess!" he shook her still keeping his hands on the gash. "JESSICA!" Norman's vision went blurry from his tears building up. "JESSICA!" he started crying over her, still trying to stop the bleeding. 'knock knock knock' he quickly took his eyes off her to look at the door. 'knock knock knock'. "JESSICA!" he screamed out returning his sight to the dead girl. He looked down at her neck and the blood and scarf were gone. "Jessica..." he removed his hands to only see finger like strangle marks and bruises on her neck. "...no..." he looked at the palms of his hands: they were red due to pressure or irritation. "...no... Jess... please... no... I didn't..." he let his head fall on her chest begging to hear the warm sound of her heart beat. "...Jes...s...s..." he was now hiccupping and slobbering gripping Jessica limb body. 'Knock knock knock!' "...why..." 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!'.

Norman gasped quickly as he sprung off the couch. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as his chest pumped at a fast speed keeping up with his heart. "It was just a dream..." he whispered to himself taking a big gulp after. 'Knock knock knock' "Norman are you home! I forgot my keys!" Norman took deep breaths. "Y-yea I am... hold on!" he walked over and opened the door for Jess. She came in passing Norman and putting her bag on the floor beside the couch. "Did I wake you?" she turned to him and gave him a sympathetic look. Norman checked her neck and it was spotless. "Oh no..." He looked over at the clock. 11pm. He then turned to her giving a confused look. "Where were you?" he rubbed his hand over his face still exhausted. "Oh uh getting a drink with Bret..." once those words left her mouth she'd knew she hear a negative response from it. "Bret? I thought he was immature? And one of our suspected killers?" Norman was now alert. "He's not that bad of a guy anymore he only seems like a douche at first but when you get to know him he's not bad at all. He even... Paid for my... Tickets..." her words were breaking as if uncertain what was right to say. "..." Norman was silent and Jessica was preparing to be lectured. He looked at his hands then looked at Jess. "Great... you should be hanging out with kids your age... I'm proud of you..." he gave her a broken smile. Jessica didn't believe him. "Norman are you okay?..." She reached out to feel his forehead but he pulled away. "Yea I'm just... Tired... I'm going to bed... Sorry , long day at work." he dismissed himself to his room as if he were a child getting sent to his room. Jessica watched his door close. *what is wrong with Norman...* she put her Pj's on and laid in her couch/bed but something felt weird. She patted the blankets feeling the weird area; it was damp. She pulled it to her nose and smelt it. *well at least it's not piss...* She knew what is what but felt sorry for Norman to even admit it in her mind. Jess just left that blanket on the ground to dry. *She's safer without me.* Norman slept that night with only that thought running through his mind.

Norman and Jess arrived at the airport. Their drive was silent and the air around them seemed heavy. "Greece 9:00 am flight now boarding." the female speaker spoke over the mass crowd of people coming and going. "Well that's you flight." Norman attempted to smile at her, she returned this with a mirror image of his broken grin. "Yup..." Jessica was gripping tightly onto her luggage. *Why is he so quiet...* they walked not making eye contact or any friendly gesture at all. She examined his face, he now had a faint 5 o'clock shadow and slightly blood shot eyes. "Hey, uh Norman..." Jessica broke the silence between them. "Will you be ok?... When I'm gone?" She looked at him with faint sympathy. Norman paused and thought about this, then his lips parted to speak. "Absolutely not, I will be a complete mess! Getting beat up all the time by cops, bikers and killers! My drunk ass will just be so sorry I did not have you or your pepper spray by my side." He looked at her with his purest grin as the sarcasm dripped from his lips and hung in the air. Jessica's expression became happy as she smiled and punched Norman in the arm. The two stopped walking as they came to the gate for the plane to Greece. "Well Jess I do believe this is your stop." He smiled and gave her the carry-on bag she had packed with snacks. "Thanks." She had nothing else to say but this. Norman waited with her, she could just go in the plane whenever she wanted but she just stood there, waiting for something to happen, waiting for him to make a move. "Last call for flight 9:00 am to Greece." The female voice called again. Jess looked up after been starting at her shoes for 5 minutes. Norman had just been watching her. "You're a little slow for someone who's supposed to predict someone's next move..." She finally spoke. "How am I sl-" Norman was cut off. Jessica had already gripped his tie pulling his face towards her's. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers and she kept him there by his tie. Her other hand slid up around his neck pulling the two bodies closer together. Norman on the other hand stood there stunned, his eyes still open, shocked from the surprise, and his body stiff as a board. *Even in your dreams and reality she takes control... Step up and be a man!* his testosterone begged to differ and let him relax, allowing his body to form with hers. His eyes began to shut and his hands began to explore. They settled on Jess' hips where they wrapped around her back brining her body even closer. Jessica ran her fingers through his formal hair and her lips parted. Jess was in bliss so she might as well enjoy it. Norman smirked whist kissing as he took the small hint. He also parted his lips and let his tongue slip in slowly feeling for Jess' tongue. Jessica gripped his hair a little and felt his warm wet tongue against hers. Norman was breathing heavy and he began to paint. He pulled her close to him, wanting her so badly. Just to have her to hold her hell to even just feel the skin from her cheek. He had always wanted her. Jessica could feel Norman getting excited; his heavy breathing and sudden growth down below warned her. This only made her want to jump up on him, but she stayed on the ground for the sake of the public. But for the sake of Norman she started breathing heavy too when she started grinding her hips against Norman's. All Norman could do was just hold her tight and show her how he felt through these actions. "Jessie?" Bret called from the gate. Norman and Jessica flew away from each other instantly. "O-oh... Sorry ...I was just about to board." Jessica was blushing bright colours of red. She picked up her luggage and walked away with Bret. She looked over at Norman to see his checks blushing too. Norman smiled as he gave her a small wave and a smile. She smiled back and the two turned the corner. "Sir are you boarding this plane?" an attendant asked him before she closed the doors. "No but I wish I was..." Norman smirked and walked back through customs and to the taxi. Once in the car he fixed his tie while grinning widely. He leaned back in the seat and out his hands in his pockets. He fiddled with his keys but something else was in there. Norman pulled the foreign object out and smiled as soon as he saw what it was. *She gave me pepper spray...* he shook his head still smiling and looked out the window at the falling rain. For once, the rain didn't bother him, he didn't care, because he knew the sun was just hiding behind the clouds. *Tough girl on the outside... Hot and burning on the inside...*


End file.
